


山河以息3

by cheri2



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheri2/pseuds/cheri2





	山河以息3

堂本光一是看过深田恭子的资料的。A4纸张，与她提供军火导致的交火密密麻麻的写了十几页纸，大小都有，事件性质皆颇为敏感。由军火运营的角度上讲，她的业绩过于不错了，不错到各国都欲抓之、欲杀之，却又因为势力的均衡及对立，无一方真正对她下手。甚至对她的调查指向大过抓捕，各方高层都饶有兴趣的想知道她接下来能做出来什么妖。因此才没有关于深田恭子具体外貌特征的资料。  
堂本光一整合了脑中的信息，目光在堂本刚和深田恭子之间往复了几个来回。  
堂本刚笑了起来，摆着手否认道：“我和恭子可不是你想的那种关系呐。”  
堂本光一刚准备问“你以为我觉得你们是什么关系？”，堂本刚就继续解释道：“我不是恭子的中间人，我是恭子的金主。换个你比较习惯的说法，我是她的上级。”  
堂本光一略带惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，头上被抚下的呆毛又有立起来的征兆，他一时间被脑中的问题堵住了思路，不知如何开口。  
“喂~~~刚，你这个伴侣行不行啊，”恭子笑着揶揄堂本刚，目光却留在堂本光一脸上没有移动，“惊讶成这个样子。”  
堂本刚拄着下巴想了想，拿过一顶帽子，低扣在了恭子头上，遮住她的视线，嗔怪道：“知道是我的伴侣，就不要看他那么多了。”  
恭子“啊，真是……”的感叹着，拿下帽子，上目线对上堂本刚，企图用可爱蒙混过去，“明明这么好看。王子啊。王！子！居然不让人看。小气鬼。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。你说的没错哦，我就是小气鬼。”堂本刚怡然自得，完全不顾恭子的“断尾卖萌”，认真的对还在疑惑的堂本光一说，“你不用担心的，我没有上级。”  
“是的。这位少爷啊，纯凭喜好做事的。”恭子补充，“有钱就赚的钱串子哦。”  
“我倒是觉得未必啊。我不仅没有钱，预计还会让他贴不少钱进去，还不是成了他的伴侣？”堂本光一语不惊人死不休，一言逼得恭子说不出话来，只觉得这狗粮太硬，硬的噎死人，遑论下咽。  
“你脑子转的过快，看把恭子给吓傻了。”堂本刚揶揄，“你怎么不揣测一下，我赚那么多钱，不是为了得到你？”  
“那么，你是吗？”堂本光一目光灼灼，带着温度，望向堂本刚。  
“你猜。”堂本刚没有露出破绽，将问题抛回给了堂本光一。  
堂本光一看着堂本刚在他的视线中安排了恭子一行人的住处，并下达了几个应该早有安排的行动指令，举步踱回他的身边，俯身，将面目贴近了他的。  
堂本光一不由的闭了眼。鼻间弥散开淡漠的青苔、桦木和安息香的味道。潮湿却又清爽。像极了他初注意到堂本刚时，他坐在牌桌前输光筹码，窘迫却又安静的样子。沉郁中带着青涩少年的活泼。瞬息间，青枝蔓叶款款摇摆，绕在周身绽放出白色、小株、淡黄花蕊的花来。妖冶又纯真，引导着他沉沦。  
堂本刚的皮肤带着柔软的温度，透过切近的空气柔软的侵蚀着他的感官。即便眼前一片黑暗，血流在眼睑淌出星点光斑，他也看清了堂本刚的眉眼。男子清秀的眉毛，过于水润的大眼睛，浅咖的瞳中映出他的面目，眼底便荡漾开笑意来。  
他知道的，即使从未向堂本刚确认过，这并非是堂本刚第一次见到他。在他不知道的时光里，他的一切，已经向堂本刚打开。条屡分明的被剖析清楚，如每一份数据之于他而言。  
他想，他该在意。在意这样一个时刻先他一步的男人，对他的了解，对他的魅惑，对他的掌控。  
他该在意。  
可是，他心底，该死的，并不在意。  
堂本光一睁开眼睛。看着堂本刚慢慢贴近的脸，在脸颊和颌骨对着光的地方，有细软的绒毛，水蜜桃般的可爱。  
堂本刚的皮肤并未触及堂本光一的。  
他在他耳边轻轻呼出口气，如释重负般，言语柔软，询问：“我可以住你那吗？”  
“你该等我向你求婚。”  
“你求。”  
堂本光一伸手勾住堂本刚的脖子，张口咬住了他的下唇，将人带入怀中的时候，猝不及防被人推开了。  
“ふ。”堂本刚用鼻息嗤笑出声，抬手抹了抹唇上的血渍。  
堂本光一伸出舌头，尝了尝伴侣的血。似乎略微带了点甜味的腥，和晚上尝过的体液不太一样——血糖过高了？这家伙到底吃了多少甜食？除了高糖的东西他会爱吃什么？  
堂本刚拽出堂本光一的领带，将两条带子握在手中，牵大猫般示意堂本光一跟他走，乖乖服从，不要反抗。如此这般，回到了堂本光一的房间。  
堂本光喵比堂本刚高了两厘米，他眼中有无奈，亦有宠溺。好在一路上并无他人，酒店的住客早去避难，恭子带着人闪的干干净净，他任由堂本刚自由发挥。  
堂本刚踢上门后，他几乎怀疑下一步不是绳子就是鞭子。  
然而他没有猜中。  
正确的答案是，吻。  
柔软的舌尖舔舐着牙床，发出邀请。探过去，是抵死缠绵。  
在有窒息感的时候堂本光一松开了堂本刚一点，嘴角沾着的银丝拉出线来，将两个人连在一起。  
“光一，”他说，“在这里，我是你的。”他的手抚上堂本光一的的心脏，又拉着堂本光一的手抚上他的心脏，“过去，现在，未来，都是你，只有你。”  
堂本光一看着他被吮至艳红的唇一张一阖，他说，“你不必试图占有我。我允你的，世间山河。”  
命运是因果。无数个因果从起源至终焉画出轨迹，铺成蛛网，纠结成团。人行于游丝，有生死，有邂逅，有必然，何其万幸。  
而堂本光一怀中的这个人，硬要伸手抓住起源，编织定数，实在是狂放不羁。  
他觉得心疼。从心底散发出了痛惜的感受来。亦是如此，他知道，堂本刚并不会为了他赚钱，为了他征服世界，亦或者是为了虚无的梦境、谎话连篇的大义与理想。  
堂本刚只是恰好拥有这项能力，走在了必行的人生道路上。知晓他是理解者，并可以成为共犯。因此对他信任、欲望，投射以感情，冷清而又热烈的。  
将此以关系束缚，哪怕以爱之名，也太过于折煞了。  
就因为他尚未意识到这一点，就不惜以血证明。他太过于小瞧了堂本刚柔软外表下的烈性。

堂本光一以为堂本刚的烈性多少会体现在床笫之间。  
然而他再次发现，每次面对堂本刚，他都会重新认识他一遍。  
把人压在身下，压住了头发，心疼。换姿势。  
握着脚踝抬起腰和腿，舌尖顶入后穴，心疼。换姿势。  
跪趴在床上，由后至前贯穿，看不到扣酱的脸，心疼。换姿势。  
堂本光一觉得这已经不是烈性，而是磨不穿的韧性，加力顶弄，在各处留下了深深浅浅的痕迹，也难罢手。  
这不能怪他。  
身体在高度的契合下，难舍难分。又因为不断的调整姿势，着实引发的新式情趣，让彼此皆欲罢不能。  
体能耗尽的情况也给堂本光一带来了福利。  
他这次醒来，堂本刚仍在他怀中。睡得香甜，呼吸清浅。  
而他半硬的分身仍在堂本刚身体里。肠壁柔软的裹着他，随着堂本刚的呼吸轻微的吸吮着他，气息灼热。  
他试着退出来，可是稍微退一点，反而被吸的更紧，他几乎又要硬起来。  
他怀中睡着的人对此一无所知，睡颜纯真，挂在他腰上、缠在他腿间的腿，在感觉到动作后又绕紧了几分。不仅没有出来，还被这样顶入到底了。  
他抚着他胸前紫红色的吻痕，指尖的脉搏和他胸腔的脉搏起落渐渐一致。想起来他醒着的固执，觉得堂本刚的身体比心理更为适应他的存在。甚至已经超过了适应的程度。  
他有点小满足的，吻了吻堂本刚的额头。  
被这一吻挠醒的堂本刚瘪着嘴巴伸了个懒腰，后穴夹的他直接硬了起来。  
在察觉到这件事后，羞红了脸，将整张脸埋进了堂本光一胸口。  
堂本光一进退两难，火从小腹烧了起来。不只是他，夹在两个人身体中间的小刚，也适时的抬起了头。  
“嗯。不用害羞的。”堂本光一搜肠刮肚的找词安慰，这个时候才开始恨逻辑比不上语言对人有效，“我爱你。”  
“万一被扣酱觉得我是很淫荡的人怎么办？”怀中已经带有委屈的哭腔。  
“我也一样爱你啊。”  
“呜……”的即将哭出声的时候，堂本光一退出一点又顶进去，摩擦到深处那个隐晦的敏感点，堂本刚顿时一哆嗦，想要推开，又被堂本光一将腿卡住，肠壁倒是十分诚实的将他吸紧。  
堂本光一反复几次缓慢的出入，身体间就响起了水声。  
堂本刚：“……”  
堂本光一的拉住堂本刚的手抚上他的小腹，左右揉搓一番，似乎经过一夜比昨晚鼓起来了一些。  
“我都交代给你了，つよ。”  
堂本刚：“……”  
“所以，你也可以都交代给我。我会好好收着的。”

结果当然还是做了。  
做到底的那种。  
堂本刚责备自己的耻感消失的同时发起了烧，由一只白团子烧成了一只樱花大福。  
他裹着更换后四处都是干爽的棉质床品，看着丝绵的经纬，听着堂本光一和医生的电话。两三个小时前跟自己说着情话的那个人，说着“无论如何都要让这孩子赶紧退烧”的要求，压根就没有商量余地的和医生拟定治疗方案。  
他很想起身安慰一下堂本光一这些根本就不算什么事情，原本没有经验的人，初次和之后都需要隔一段时间。身体尚未完全适应的时候，全数接纳就是会烧个几次后，就会适应的。他又不是小孩子，不会发个烧就领便当变傻瓜的。

不过等一下，他喊自己什么来着？堂本刚在混沌中想着。  
孩子？是的，孩子。  
这样也好，既是妻，也是子。合起来就是妻子了。

被子被掀了个缝隙，堂本刚感触着堂本光一的手缓慢的抚摸着他的后背，将捂热的栓剂推了进去。  
虽然只是一小颗药，但是异物感挥之不去，完全不似光一身体的那一部分。  
说不上来是哪里不同。或许是温度，或许是感觉，或许是人之间的依恋。  
意识浮浮沉沉，好似在一艘行于黑暗河流的船上，四下无处着力。手、脚、身体、头、发丝、汗毛，却逐一被光照亮。  
堂本刚困的睁不开眼。但他知道，这光照耀着他，照亮着他。免他凄苦，救他孤寂。  
只因这光是温暖可触，实质有形的。


End file.
